China's unusual guest
by Thousnelda
Summary: A guest comes to China looking for a woman, and when he doesn't get an answer he turns China into a toddler. Who is this man and what will the rest of Asia and the world need to do to get him back to normal? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter one

China stared at the man sitting across from him, both of them drinking their hot tea. The stranger in China's house was an older man, a man who was actually millenniums of years older than China, with a long, gray pony tail, pebbly blue-gray eyes, and wearing a strange-looking robe. They stared at each other for several more minutes before the stranger broke the silence by asking, "Well, do you know where she is?"

"As I told you before, it has been almost a century since I saw her, aru," China said while placing his empty cup down, "Why do you even think she would come here, aru?"

To the question the man gave China a playful smile and replied, "Yao-Yao, you were her favorite. A mother always returns to her favorite."

China huffed at the mention of the nick-name, a name that the stranger and the woman they were talking about called him when he was still a young child. He was not sure why the stranger had appeared suddenly at his house or why he was asking for the woman, but China was not lying. He could see, however, that the stranger refused believe this news.

With a sigh, the stranger got up from his seat and walked over to China. In response China got out of his seat and began to lead the man to the front door; only to have the stranger stop him by pushing him back with more strength than China expected the elder to have. China looked at the man as the he said, "I was hoping that you would be able to help me, but if you can't tell me where she is I'll just have to draw her out."

"What are you getting at, aru?" China asked out of confusion. In response the old man smiled kindly as if remembering something nice and began to chant in an ancient language. As the man began to chant, China looked at him with eyes wide with worry and tried to get away from the elder, only to stop when a flash of light appeared engulfing the Asian nation.

The light was blinding, causing China to stumble backwards and fall to his knees. When the light faded, China was no longer an adult but a toddler wrapped in his now extremely baggy clothes.

The now child China blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to re-adjust them to the suddenly dimmed light. He then noticed the stranger and looked up at him with a surprisingly happy face. In return the man looked down sweetly at the child. China then made a face as if he was about to cry, but instead yawned and fell asleep in the pile of clothes.

The man knelt down to get a closer look at the child before using China's shirt as a blanket for the boy. He then got up and after opening a nearby window slightly, he left as if nothing was wrong.

**So who is this strange man? And what will happen to the now toddler China?**

**Find out in the next chapter?**

**As always please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**To avoid any confusion: China is in his house, but he does not recognize anything modern in the house as to what it is. Due to this, the descriptions of the objects he sees are how he understands them.**

**Enjoy~ **

Chapter two

The little boy that was now China awoke later that afternoon when a ray of evening light hit his head through the window. At first he spent a long time simply looking and feeling the strange texture of the moss-like covered floor and the soft fabric of the garment he found around him. He wanted to get up, but he kept tripping over the large garments surrounding him, so instead he simply slipped it off his shoulders and began to look around to see where he was. As he looked around the room he became confused. He did not know where he was, in some form of large house was all he could figure.

He began to get up when he heard another sound from the room. Looking around, his eyes finally stopped at a small creature with long brown hair, a long tail and pointed ears staring at him cautiously. The two of them stared at the other for several moments before the creature walked up to China and rub up against him; knocking the toddler over. As China feel, he grabbed at the creature's fur lightly; causing the creature to let out a loud purr.

The purr made China giggle and grab at the fur again; only this time he tugged too hard on the fur and caused the cat to hiss at him. At this new and scary sound, China quickly let go and backed away from the creature. The cat on the other hand stared back at the child once more before licking his paw and leaving.

With the knowledge that there was a creature that he did not know in the strange place where he had no idea where he was, China got back up and decided to look around. The area he was in was large, really large; filled with so many things that he had never imagined. In several of the rooms he found these odd orbs, some of them on trunk-like things with the texture of pots and others that looked as if they grew out of the walls; most of them hidden behind a stiff fabric hoop. Of these orbs, several of them were nothing more than thin, smooth circular balls, but then there were a few which shone as if they were little suns. When he tried to touch one of the strange sun-like orbs, he found them hot.

Curious, he looked down the trunks to find something that looked like a thin root attaching the orbs' trunks to the wall. As he looked at the root that attached to one of the lit up orbs, he began to feel a pang of hunger, and deciding that the root-thing should taste alright he bit into it. The root itself tasted awful, but the worst part was the sudden amount of energy that bolted into his mouth.

He quickly pushed the root out of his hands and stumbled back away from it. After trying and failing to call for aid by crying and to get the weird taste out of his mouth, he once again looked around the area he was in. As he continued to look around, he could not help but feel confused as to where the owner of such a large house was. He knew that the person must be a very powerful man, and as he thought this he began to worry about what would happen if the owner was not happy to meet him. At the same time, however, he hoped that someone would come soon, especially someone that he knew.

As he thought about all of this, he heard a strange ringing sound fill the air. Not knowing what it was, he followed the ringing into an adjacent room only to have the ringing stop and a voice fill the room. When he heard the voice he paused, thinking about how it sounded very much like his own but older and he was not sure what the voice was saying. After this voice, there was a loud beep, followed by a voice that sounded very familiar to him; the voice of the man who visited him earlier. But why couldn't he understand what the man was saying.

At last, China shouted out to the voice to make sense, but the voice could not hear him. China shouted his request louder, but the voice still could not hear him. The voice then disappeared, causing China to feel even more alone than before. As he thought about this, he began to cry; wanting the man and the woman they were talking about only a few hours ago to come and take him home.

After crying his eyes out, China became tired. So going to a room he went into before, he found a large object that was covered with soft fabrics. After crawling his way on top of it, he curled up on the fabrics and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning China awoke to the sound of a crash. Wondering what had happened; he crawled off of the soft area and went to the room where the crash came from, only to find that the furry creature had knocked over a pot filled with flowers and water. Thirsty, he went over to the mess and began to try gathering the liquid before the soft floor could absorb it all. After drinking as much water as he could he grabbed one of the flowers, and since he was still hungry bit into it.

As he chewed on the stem of the flower, he noticed that there were other decorative pots all over the house that housed flowers and possibly also water. With this in mind, he grabbed a shard of the broken pot, walked over to another pot, and threw the shard at the pot; knocking it over. When he heard the pot crash, he smiled and rushed over to pick up the flowers; only to flinch when he felt several shards from the broken pot penetrate his soft feet.

Like the day before, the man's voice filled the house with the weird language which he could not understand and still could not hear the small boy.

The day after this was similar, and so was the next; but with each day that passed China could not help but wonder why he was in this strange house and when someone would return to it.

**So China has been left alone now for several days and has little to no idea what is happening.**

**Coming up next, little China meets the rest of Asia.**

**As always, please review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

The Asian nations were waiting for their meeting to begin. They had been waiting for almost an hour, because one person was missing; China. It was not too hard to imagine him being late, but he had never been this late before.

"So anyone know exactly where Anki is?" Korea asked mostly to Hong Kong, who had just closed his phone after calling China's house. In response Hong Kong shook his head and said he got the answering machine.

"It's the same with his cell phone," Taiwan said while closing her cell phone. After saying this, the room fell uneasily quiet for a time while the nations thought about where China could possibly be. It was known to everyone that China and each of the other Asian nations had their own different relationship; usually ranging from bitterness to China putting up with their annoyances to better. No matter how sour the relationship, however, they were all fairly worried about the older nation.

"When was the last time anyone saw China-san?" Japan asked at last, only to receive several nations mumble that it had been a few days.

At last Vietnam said while getting up, "Well we might as well see what's up with him. Anyone else want to join me and check his house?"

In response to her question, Thailand, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, and Japan got out of their seats and left with her.

It was around noon when the six of them reached China's expansive house. They first went over to the front door to find it unlocked as usual. So letting themselves in, they entered the hall to find the house a complete mess. All of China's fine china vases had been knocked over with the flower's stems looking as if something had been bit them off along. There was also a slightly foul smell in the air.

"Do you think a burglar came in?" Taiwan asked in a whisper, never really seeing China's house look so out of sorts.

"I don't know, but I think we should continue looking," Japan said also in a whisper before moving on. As they walked further into the house, they came across China's cat that meowed at them wanting food and China's clothes on the floor.

"Why are Anki's clothes lying here?" Korea asked while picking them up. No one answered him, and instead looked at the answering machine to see several unread messages. Hong Kong was about to press the play-through button to listen to them, but stopped when they all heard a soft cough from the other side of the room.

They all turned around in unison to see in the doorway a little naked boy who looked to be two or three-years-old with China's eyes and long, brown hair staring. Upon seeing the others stare at him, the boy tried to no avail to hide behind the other side of the wall. The nations looked awestruck at the child in silence as the child looked back at them. At last Japan asked, "C-China?"

Upon hearing these strangers guess his name; China began to back further behind the wall, only to run/limp back to what was actually his bedroom and hide under the bed when he noticed the strangers walk towards him.

The other nations ran after him and reached the room in time to see him crawl under the bed. Once he was under, several of them got onto their knees and looked under at the small, scared Child. After staring at eachother for a while, Korea tried to reach for the child; only to cause China to back his way to the wall and tremble as if he was going to cry.

"What's wrong with him? He's acting as if he doesn't know us?" Korea asked.

"Perhaps, he doesn't. Perhaps he forgot who we are," Japan stated while still thinking. As he thought, Taiwan looked at the little China and tried getting him to come closer by talking to him in a soft, sweet voice. In response to this, China began to cry a little and tell them something in a language that none of them could really understand.

"Anyone, like, understand that?" Hong Kong asked confused by the language. In response the others began to think until Taiwan said, "I think it sounds a little like a version of Chinese, but I do not think I know which one or which dialect."

As the other nations talked this over, Vietnam looked under the bed to see the still terrified China look back at them. She then left the room for the kitchen and returned with several Mandarin oranges. As she began to peel one of the oranges, the room became filled with its sweet smell; causing a growling sound to come from the child's stomach.

The others watched as she knelt back down and with a not-fully extended arm offered a slice of the orange to the hungry toddler. In response China looked at the other watching nations then back at the fruit, causing Vietnam to tell the others to get back. Once they were gone, China began to crawl towards her and the orange until his little hands had grabbed the fruit. As soon as he grabbed the fruit, she fully extended her other arm, grabbed the boy, and pulled him out from under the bed.

When China noticed that he had been tricked, he tried to wiggle out of Vietnam's grasp while calling out something over and over again. At last to calm the child down, Vietnam showed him the orange and placed a slice of it in his mouth.

After doing this, China calmed down and began to eat the slice and the other slices she gave him while Thailand grabbed an extra blanket to wrap him in. As he ate his orange, the others began to ask eachother why China had suddenly become a child.

While they talked about this, the phone began to ring; causing China to try and get out of Vietnam's grasp while they all left to see who was calling. Hong Kong was the first to answer the phone, only to be met by the voice of a person he did not recognize but who sounded happy that they found China.

Upon hearing this, Hong Kong switched it to speaker so that the others could hear the stranger while he talked to them. The only one in the room that seemed to know who the stranger was was China, who in response finally freed himself from Vietnam and rushed up to the object the others were looking at. When China reached the phone, he once again began babbling off in the language that none of the others were sure as to what he was saying.

In response to China's anxious babbling, the stranger said, "China, calm down. It's been a long time since I've heard you speak that language so I need time to think about what you are saying," China still did not understand this so with a sigh the stranger began to talk to China in the same language.

After listening to what the stranger said, China seemed to calm down again and simply stared up at the others. Thailand then asked, "What exactly did you tell him?"

"Well, I tried to tell him that he needed to be a good boy and let you nations look after him for a while," The stranger said before continuing, "My ancient Chinese is a bit out of practice, so that may not have been correct."

"Ancient Chinese? Wait! How did you know that we were nations? And just who are you?" Korea asked while watching the little boy look up expectantly at them.

The stranger paused for a moment before replying, "I suppose you could call me Time, the boy's adoptive father."

"Are you the person who did this to teacher?"Taiwan asked confused, she had never heard China mention ever having any kind of father or a person called Time. And why would any form of father figure even do this to him?

"Yes," Time simply said.

"B-but why would you do this to him?" She asked.

Her question made Time pause before replying, "I needed his help to find my wife, but he was not so sure about helping me. However, I could not take no for an answer I'm afraid."

"Look, I don't exactly know who you are or how you did this, but you can't just go around turning people into toddlers and leaving them on their own to make them help you. Now I suggest you get your butt back here and turn him back!" Vietnam growled at the phone, causing China to look at her scared before rushing to and clinging to Japan's legs.

In response to Vietnam's demand, Time made a slight laugh and replied, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The spell I used to turn him to that age can only be reversed by my wife, his mother. Any other attempt to change him back will simply cause the poor soul who tries to be injured. So until she falls for my bait, I suggest you take care of your now younger brother."

With that Time hung up, leaving the now seven of them to think about what they had just learned. Taiwan was the first to speak by asking, "So now what do we do?"

In response to her question, all of the nations looked to Japan, who simply looked back at them flustered. He then asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

**What do you think?**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four

"So what do we do now?" Taiwan asked.

In response the other nations all looked at Japan, who asked, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are, like, the second oldest right?" Hong Kong asked.

This caused Japan to sigh and look down at the child China, who simply looked up at Japan with a confused expression. Japan then said, "Well there are several things that we need to do. We should tell the other nations what happened to China, in case any of them can help us track down this woman. We also need to first make sure that China is alight."

He then looked at the other nations for a moment in silence before giving out orders, "Hong Kong, go out and buy China some new clothes, something that looks more traditional would be best. Korea, you can alert the others that we need to have an urgent meeting. Vietnam and Taiwan, if you two could start on an early dinner. And Thailand, please give China a bath and treat any injuries."

"Sure," Thailand said while grabbing at China, who in response wiggled out of his grip only to be caught by Vietnam.

"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" Vietnam asked while looking at Thailand.

To her question Thailand shrugged and said, "If you want to help then I see nothing wrong with it. He seems to like you more than me anyways."

Vietnam did not verbally respond to this, but gave a quick nod and started towards the bathroom. As she left with China, Thailand followed; causing Taiwan to groan with being the only one left cooking.

"I will help you when I am done with my own task," Japan told her.

"And what are you doing?" Taiwan asked when she noticed him and the others leave as well. Japan then turned his head towards her and replied, "Well, someone needs to start cleaning up this house."

* * *

"There. Bath water's ready whenever you are," Thailand said to Vietnam, only to look over and see her expecting China's foot with one hand holding the child's left ankle and the other holding tweezers. China, on the other hand, looked down from his spot on the sink's counter wanting to cry and be taken away from tweezers.

With a sigh Vietnam said, "I know that there's a bunch of broken vases on the floor, but how could he get these many shards in his feet? Thailand, can you see if he has anything to help with this in the medicine cabinet."

Thailand could not help but chuckle at Vietnam's frustration as he grabbed a few bandages and a bottle of anti-bacterial goop from the medicine cabinet. Then after making sure that they had gotten all of the shards out, he lifted China up and placed him in the still warm water.

As soon as China was situated in the water, he began to slump back and drink the water, only to then begin spitting it out and cause Thailand to say, "No China, you can't drink this water; there's soap in it."

After spitting out all of the water that was in his mouth, China began to cry and want out of the icky tasting water. In response, Thailand began to try comforting the boy and asked Vietnam to get a cup of water for him to drink. When she came back, she helped China drink from the cup and then helped Thailand give China his bath, towel him off and bandage the injured feet.

With all of this done, the three of them went to sit down in the living room; placing the now tired China on the couch where he quickly fell asleep. Shortly afterwards, Korea entered the room and began to look over the peaceful face of his use-to-be older brother.

Before Korea could wake the toddler up, Japan entered and asked in a whisper, "Have you told all of the other nations about the urgent meeting?"

"Ya, I sent a mass email to everyone to meet in a couple days and most of them replied wondering what was up," Korea said forgetting about the sleeping child right beneath him. He then remembered and said in a softer voice, "I told them that some strange guy came to Anki's house and made him not the old man we know him as."

"I see," was all Japan said before turning to the kitchen to help Taiwan with dinner. An hour later Hong Kong returned with two bags filled with China-sized clothes and several other things for him. After about another half hour of struggling, the adults were finally able to get the clothes on the unwilling China and were called to dinner.

Taiwan and Japan had made a lot of food for the other nations, and they could all see their hard work when they sat down at the table. After filling China's plate with a little of everything, the others began to fill their plates and talk to eachother. It was not until they noticed Hong Kong grab a napkin and begin to wipe off China's mouth and fingers that they noticed China had been eating not with his chopsticks but with his fingers.

Several of them laughed at the cute scene, and laughed even more when China threw the chopsticks Hong Kong gave him across the table and went back to eating the noodles with his hands. Once they were done laughing and a few of them taking pictures of it with their cell phones - Japan even capturing the entire scene on his cell phone - Taiwan grabbed a new pair of chopsticks and began feeding the toddler until he was filled.

It did not take long after dinner for China to get tired and start to nod off, so when he did Japan carried him to the bed room and laid him in the large bed. Japan then turned off the lights and began to leave the room, only to hear from the bed a slight whimper. He paused for a moment and looked back at the bed and the dark room, only to then give a slight smile and leave, making sure to turn the hallway light on so that it entered the room through the door.

**Next up, the urgent meeting**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five

It was the morning of the urgent meeting Korea called, and none of the others nations were too pleased to have to fly to China for some nonsense they were not fully told of. Many of the nations decided to not show, but there was still the usual group.

The Asian nations were the first to enter the room, the six who found China sitting in their seats while watching China play with a Hello Kitty doll he found in the bed room. Soon the rest of the nations began to file in and stare at the child.

England was the first one to ask, "What's with the toddler?"

Japan looked up at his friend and replied, "Good morning England, this is what we called the meeting about."

Soon all of the others nations also noticed the child, and Germany had to struggle to get everyone back in their seats so that the Asian nations could explain what had happened. While this was happening, China had stopped playing with his stuffed toy and was instead staring at all of the other nations which looked so odd to him. At one point he turned to Japan and began to point at them and babble happily in the language which they could not fully understand.

When the meeting was finally started, Germany asked, "So what is this all about?"

Japan got up and said, "Yesterday, we were visiting China's house only to find him as this child. "

"But how did he turn into a child," France began, "Angleterre, did you-?"

"This is not my fault, Frog!" England snapped before France could finish his sentence.

"So then how did my little Yao become a toddler?" Russia asked while staring at the child who was staring back at them.

"Well after finding Anki, there was a call from this strange guy who said he cast a spell on him or something," Korea said. Many of the other nations listening to this gave Korea a skeptical look. After all, why would some stranger want to turn China into a toddler and then leave?

"So did this man explain why he did this also?" England asked, expecting a 'no.'

In response Taiwan said, "He did actually. He said that his name was Time and that he needed China's help to find his wife."

"How's a baby supposed to help him?" Prussia asked while getting a closer look at China, "And what kind of unawesome name is Time? The awesome me has never heard of him."

"According to him, he and his wife watched over China when he was younger. He also said that only his wife can turn him back to normal," Japan said.

"And did he happen to tell you how to find this woman? Or at least what she is called?" Germany asked while rubbing his head. He could already tell that this issue was going to cause him to receive a headache.

"No," Vietnam said while taking a pen out of China's hand before he could draw on the table top, "No he did not tell us."

"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Italy asked, feeling a little overwhelmed by this task.

The nations fell into an uneasy silence for a few moments of thinking until Hong Kong said, "Father Time, mother Earth?"

China stared at Hong Kong eagerly when he heard the word 'Earth,' while the other nations looked at him confused. At last America asked, "What?"

"Father Time and mother Earth. Isn't that, like, a common idea in European culture? So if the guy is Time, I guess it just makes sense to me that his wife would be Earth," Hong Kong explained only to have the others look as if taking this idea in.

At last England said, "I suppose that that make sense. But that still does not answer the question of how to find her?"

"If it is correct then it is certainly a start," commented France, "So then what is the plan, since I'm assuming we can't leave little China in the adorable state like he is now."

"Trust me France, he may look adorable now but he really isn't," Vietnam said.

"Well if he is too much for you I would be willing to take him," France said with a slightly creepy grin. In response to this Japan picked up China and said, "I am certain that we can take care of him."

France gave a pout and earned a slap in the head by England while America said, "So as the hero and leader, I think that we should tell the other nations to be on the look-out for a woman who goes as "Earth" or anything like that."

Germany then cut in and added, "We should also meet again soon to report what we find."

After this there was some more talk as the nations discussed what to do, ending shortly later. As they left, the question that was on every body's mind was: Where were they supposed to even begin?

**Okay, a bit shorter and a not as great ending, but I hope you liked it anyways.**

**As always, please review and thank you to those reviewing and subscribing/favoriting~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter six

Sealand, Seboga and some of the other micronations were playing a game of football in a park; minding their own business and acting like normal children when the ball missed its target and rolled away from the group. They looked in the direction the ball went to see that a stranger had stopped it.

The stranger was a woman, most likely in her mid-forties, yet still holding onto a youthful look. She had long, dark brown hair kept down with two shorter strands which curved nicely to her face and bright green eyes. In all she looked beautiful, even the younger micronations had to admit to this, but found it odd that despite the fact that it was a hotter summer day she was completely covered in clothes. What was odder still was the feeling most of them got that they somehow knew her from somewhere.

Picking up the soccer ball she began to come their way, all the while giving them a loving smile and saying with a slight laugh, "I think this is yours."

Sealand rushed up to her to retrieve the ball and thanked her, noticing that she was even wearing gloves. She told him he was welcome and looked at the other micronations. It was obvious that she noticed that they were all different nationalities, which only seemed to make her smile even more lovingly at them.

"So what are you doing here? Taking a walk?" Seboga asked while coming up to the stranger.

"Something like that. Well, I don't want to get in the way of you and your friend's play. See you kids later," She said while turning and patting Sealand on the head. She then whispered to herself, "ah, my little micronations."

Sealand heard her say this, and began to look a little nervous. Due to this he asked, "Wait, how did you know that? Who are you?"

To his questions she simply turned her head to him and said, 'You and your friends can call me Earth."

With that she left, leaving the micronations confused as to her response. After she was out of site, they began to talk among themselves as to who she really had to be; after all, what kind of name was 'Earth.'

* * *

That evening, Seboga decided to have dinner with his brothers Italy and Romano. When he reached their house, Italy smiled brightly at him and asked what he had been up to. In response Seboga said, "Well this afternoon I was playing football with some of my friends when we met this really pretty lady. She was kind of weird though. According to her she was called Earth; that's pretty weird huh."

"Ya," Italy agreed. As he thought about the name, however, he could not help but feel that there was something important he was suppose to remember about a woman called Earth.

**Sorry it's even short, but I hope you liked it anyways!**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter seven

"China, don't put your finger in there!" Taiwan shouted at her used-to-be older brothers who at that moment was about to put his little pointer finger close to the blade of a working fan. In response to her shouting, China turned to her and stared at Taiwan with a hurt look. The hurt look on the little child was enough to cause her to walk up to the child, pick him up and try to make him happy again.

It had been about two weeks since the urgent meeting, and the Asian nations were ready to admit that they were starting to get tired of sharing the responsibility of taking care of China and were wishing that soon someone would find something about this woman. They were happy that there was a good sized group of them willing to help; after all if it was up to only one or two of them to watch the boy those people would most likely have gone insane.

Sitting back down in her seat with China on her lap, she picked up the manga she was reading and watched as he stared enchanted at the black and white pages. Taiwan was so absorbed in watching the child's gleaming face that she did not notice he had grabbed the open page until she heard a ripping sound. Looking down, she then saw that he had ripped the next page out of the book, causing her to shout out angrily, "CHINA!"

Upon hearing her shout at him again, China crawled off her lap and rushed off out of the room; still holding onto the page. As he left, Japan entered the room and asked what was wrong. To answer his question Taiwan said, "And I thought China was hard to deal with before, but this is worse. He's lucky he's cute or else-!"

Japan cut her off however and said, "He's roughly a two-year-old. There's a reason why people call this group the 'Terrible twos.'"

"Have you heard anything?" Taiwan asked him in a frustrated tone.

"Not yet, I'm planning on contacting the others and see if they found out anything. Until then just relax."

"Fine, I'm just hoping we get some good news," Taiwan said before leaving to put her book someplace it would be safe.

Japan sat down with a sighed and took out his cell phone, only to look up again when he noticed China looking at him from behind the doorway. Giving a slight smile, he motioned for China to come towards him and said as China came over, "Taiwan is still young, she just doesn't know how much trouble she could get into at your age."

China crawled back up into the chair with Japan and stared at the cell phone Japan was using. Leaning his small head against Japan's arm, he gave out a small yawn. Japan then placed his phone back in his pocket and picked China up saying, "It sounds like you're ready for a nap, and I need to contact the others."

With this he placed China back in his bedroom, and after making sure the toddler would be alright left for the room he was using and turned on his laptop. The first thing he did was check his messages to see if anyone had discovered anything. There were not any promising messages, however, so he decided to see if any of them were Skype-able. Upon looking at this, he found and opened a group chat with Germany, Italy, England, America and France.

America was the first to speak with a yawn while appearing in his PJs, "Yo, hey Japan! Something up?"

"Sorry America-san, did I wake you?" Japan asked while the others' screens began to pop up.

"Nah, I just got this new video game so actually I haven't gone to sleep yet," America said with a sleepy grin.

"Is something the matter?" Germany asked his picture now on screen.

"Not really, I just wanted to know if any of you had learned anything new about this Earth woman," Japan stated.

"A woman called Earth…why does that sound familiar?" Italy began to muse to himself yet still aloud.

"It sounds familiar because we were talking about her only a couple weeks ago," England said while shaking his head slightly.

Italy, however, was not listening to England and continued to think while the other countries began to talk about what to do to find her. None of the others had heard anything about this woman, and were beginning to think of another strategy to find her until Italy shouted out, "Now I remember where I heard of her! Seboga told me he met a woman called Earth!"

"And when exactly did he tell you this?" Japan asked his ditzy friend.

"Oh, about a week or two ago," Italy said, still happy that he was able to remember that.

"Why didn't you say anything to us sooner?" Germany yelled at the Italian.

"Vee, sorry Germany, I just forgot," Italy said with a hurt sound, causing Germany to shake his head and tell him that it was alright.

"Did Seboga tell you where he saw her, and do you think that she would still be there?" France asked.

"I don't know, but we could probably ask him," Italy said.

"That sounds like a good plan for now, he can at least tell us what kind of person we should be looking for incase she did move somewhere else," Japan said only to stop and look behind him when he heard the door creek open. On the other side was China, looking at Japan as if wondering if it was alright to go into the room farther.

Japan smiled again at the child and motioned him closer while Germany told the others, "If we were to find out what she looked like, we could then tell the other nations who they should keep an eye out for and-,"

Germany was then cut off when France noticed that China was now in Japan's screen and said, "Ah, China's here. He looks just as cute pixilated, though I am hoping that I get to see him in person soon…"

England then noticed from his screen that France's face was starting to heat up and yelled at the Frenchmen, "Just leave the child alone, you perverted Frog!"

Several of the other nations gave out an exhausted moan as the two of them began to fight again. At last Italy said, "Well, I think I'm going to go ask Seboga about the woman. Chio!"

"I'm going to go join Italy so that he doesn't forget anything this time. Auf Verdersein," Germany said before his screen vanished.

"You guys do that, the hero needs to get some shut eye in before going to work," America said with a big yawn and logged off.

Not wishing to simply listen to England and France fight over Skype, Japan also ended his connection and went back to China's room with the boy. As he did this, he told the toddler, "Don't worry China, soon we will hopefully have you back to normal."

**Well, that was longer then the last two. Hope you liked it!**

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eight

Germany and Italy reached Seborga's house that night, and waited for the teenager to answer after knocking. Shortly after this, Seborga opened the door and upon seeing who it was greeted them and allowed them to enter.

"Hiya Italy, Germany. What-a brings you here?" Seborga asked while showing them in.

After the three of them sat in the living room, Germany said, "We are here to ask you about a woman you met a couple weeks ago. Could you describe her to us?"

"You'll have to be more specific than just 'a woman.' I've talked with plenty of them in the last two weeks," Seborga replied.

"Vee, it's about the weird woman you told me about; the one who called herself Earth," Italy said.

"Oh, ya, that one. I remember her, she really was weird," Seborga said musingly.

"Can you tell us anything about her that you remember," Germany said while trying to get something out of this visit.

"Ya, I can tell you about her," Seborga began with a smile, "She looked to be older than most of us, but that didn't stop her from being pretty. She also had long brown hair and green eyes."

"That seems normal to me, so why is she weird?" Germany asked while writing down a few notes.

"Well she was weird because she had a weird name. She also was covered in clothes except for her face; she even had gloves on! And it was pretty hot out, so that was even weirder. But the weirdest thing about her was that she knew that my friends and I were micronations," Seborga said.

"Vee, Germany, do you think that makes her the woman we're looking for?" Italy asked as Germany placed his notes in his shirt pocket.

"From what I just heard I would think that it is a good possibility," He said before turning to the confused Seborga and asked, "Have you seen the woman around here anytime after meeting her?"

"No, last time I saw her she was heading east; out of the park we were at. Why are you two so interested in her?" Seborga answered and asked.

"Well you see, a couple weeks ago this stranger-guy turned China into a bambino and we need to find the lady to turn him back to normal," Italy explained. Seborga seemed to accept this without any other questions and since they were done he lead Germany and Italy out of his house.

As Italy and Germany left for Germany's house, they decided to begin calling the others and tell them what they found out. By the time they arrived at the house, everyone out of the main group searching had been told and they were going to split up the responsibility of telling everyone else.

Along with telling the others what kind of person they should be looking for, Germany also decided to schedule another meeting at the end of the week to discuss the status of their search. With all of this done, Germany felt fairly comfortable about being able to find this woman.

* * *

With the knowledge of what to look for, Russia began to search his house for the woman; after all, he figured that the sooner she turned China back to normal the better for him. As he walked around his capital, however, he realized that most of his citizens were already dressed in a large amount of clothing; meaning that one of the descriptions would not help him.

He had been out searching for the woman for a couple hours and was about to head back to his house when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself looking at a lovely woman, most likely in her forties, with bright green eyes which popped out at him from under the hat she wore.

"Excuse me, but could you give me directions? I'm trying to find this store," The woman asked while showing Russia a piece of paper.

Russia smiled at the woman with a bit of anger as he looked at the name on the paper and said, "You are not from around here, are you."

"No, I'm actually just passing through. But I heard that this is a good shop to visit so I thought I would," the woman said, returning Russia's angry smile with the kind of smile a mother gives her young child.

Russia then nodded and said, "Go South about three blocks, turn right and keep that way for two more blocks. It should then be on your left."

"I see. Thank you," the woman replied before turning and heading in the direction he told her. Before leaving too far she said, "Perhaps we'll meet again. Russia."

Russia heard her say this, and when he realized that a stranger like her should not know who he really was he ran after her. By that time however, it had given her plenty of time to become lost in the crowd; causing Russia to lose sight of her. Starting to swear to himself he continued in vain to search for her, first in the crowd and then at the store he gave her directions for, but he could not find her.

At last Russia gave up and went back to his house. There he contacted the others and told them that she was at his home.

**Hope you liked it!**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter nine

It was time for the meeting they decided on, and this time the original nations to met were joined by others who were curious about what was going on. By now most of them knew that the woman they were searching for was in Russia, last seen heading in a southern direction. Since losing sight of her, Russia had gone out several times to try to track her down, but despite how much he tried he could not find her.

Once again, the Asian nations were the first to arrive to the meeting; China this time allowed to play on the floor with a toy that Korea gave him. As several of the other nations came in to get ready for the meeting they all made sure to look at the little boy, after all who knew how much longer they would be able to see China as a child. Most of these on-lookers simply stared at the boy or tried to play with him while the boy stared at them and babbled to them.

This seemed to work well for the other Asian nations and for a while, and as they waited for the last few minutes before the meeting to end they let their attention slide from the boy. Then when it was time for the meeting to begin Germany called the meeting into order.

After explaining to all of the newly joined nations what exactly was going on, Germany asked, "So the last time the woman was seen was in Russia about three days ago. Has anyone seen someone who matches the description anywhere else since then?"

No one answered that they had seen the woman, and after seeing this they went on to talk about where she may have gone. Several of the other nations spoke up about their ideas, the most sensible being that she was heading towards China; the idea that the Asian nations were hoping for.

As they thought about this America said, "So if that's what everyone is thinking, then I guess China's house is the next place we should look."

Upon the mention of China, Vietnam realized that it had been a while since she had heard China playing. So she looked down to where she had last seen the toddler, only to find the place on the floor vacant. When she noticed this, she began to look under the table and scan the room; catching the attention of the other nations.

"Is something wrong Vietnam?" France asked.

"I don't see him anywhere," She answered quietly, focusing more on trying to spot the toddler.

"Who?" America asked.

"China. He's not here!" She said looking up at the others. When she told the others that China was gone, they instantly began searching for him under the tables and behind the other furnishings; but no one could find him in the room. Then Russia noticed that the door to the hallway was open and went towards it.

The nations looked into the hallway, but could not see the toddler anywhere in it. As they looked England asked, "Do you really think he would leave the room?"

"Where else could he be?" Japan asked while stepping out of the room and starting down one way. He was then joined by Taiwan, Korea, England, Germany, Italy and some others while the others either went the other way or stayed in the room.

As Japan's group reached a turn in the hall, they stopped for a moment when they heard something fall down the nearby stairs. Shortly after this, they heard China's crying. Upon hearing the cries, the group rushed to the top of the stairs to see China laying on his back crying his eyes out and shouting in his language for something.

Several of them were then about to follow their instincts and rush down to comfort the possibly injured child, but were stopped when they noticed a woman rush up to China. It was not just any woman, however. She had long, brown hair, green eyes, was covered in clothes, and looked to match the age they were given. In total, she looked exactly like the woman they had been looking for; Earth.

Not sure if it was alright for them to interfere or not, they watched as the woman picked China up and rocked him softly. Upon being picked up by the stranger, China instantly began to calm down and clung to her and continued to babble at her. After a couple of moments she had calmed the child down and looked up at the nations, all of them feeling peculiar under her gaze.

She smiled sweetly at them and said, "I suppose I should apologize. It truly was not my attention to be so long in getting here, but I had such a nice travel here."

As she said this, China began to nudge his head under her chin, causing her to smile and whisper to him, "It's alright, Sweety. Mommy's here to fix Papa's spell."

After saying this, she kissed China on the top of his head. As soon as her lips left China's head, his body began to glow faintly while getting brighter and brighter. Soon it reached the point where the others had to look away from the scene until the light disappeared.

When the light did vanish, the nations looked back to see what happened. Here they saw that the once child China was back to his adult self, surrounded by the ripped baby clothes and still clinging to Earth who in return hugged him back. At this point the others rushed up to the pair to make sure that China was alright, only to have Earth signal to them to be quiet. They then noticed that China was just beginning to wake up.

**China's back to normal, but what now?**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter ten

The other nations stared as China slowly let go of the woman to rub his eyes. After doing this, China noticed that he was still being hugged, so he looked at the woman and gasped out, "Mo-mother?"

China then looked passed her and noticed the others looking at him; causing him to blush and begin to push away from her, only to then get closer to her and blush more when he noticed he was naked. At last China stumbled out the question, "Wh-what are you guys doing here, aru? And where are we anyways? And why am I…"

"It's alright China, we'll explain later. First though I suggest you find some clothes," Japan said while watching Taiwan start back up the stairs while blushing. The others joined her shortly after this, telling the good news to the other two groups when they reached the conference room.

China joined them about half an hour later, with new clothes and Earth following him. He then sat down in an empty chair with a huff and asked, "So anyone want to tell me what happened, aru?"

Earth took a seat next to China and while ruffling his hair said, "I already told you Yao, it's in the past so you don't need to worry about it."

China huffed to this again and while fixing his hair asked, "Again, anyone want to tell me what happened? The last thing I remember is having a guest over, aru."

"From what we understand, the guest of yours turned you into a toddler and we needed to find her to turn you back," England explained. In response to this, China gave the rest of the room a skeptical look; only to gasp when Japan showed him the video he took of China the first night they found him. As China watched the video, Earth also peered at the phone and cooed, "Aw, You really were an adorable baby."

"You know what I don't understand though," America began, "How is this Time guy suppose to know that we found that Earth lady?"

To this the rest of the room looked to Earth as she stared back at them As she continued to stare at them France continued the questions by asking, "And why did he need to find you so badly?"

Earth stayed silent for another moment before saying, "Let's just say that the two of us had an argument which ended with me leaving him."

"That must have been quite a fight. What were you arguing about?" England asked.

"Come now England. You should know that it's not very Gentlemen-like to ask about a woman's private life," Earth retorted.

"Ms. Earth, if it is something that helps us in the case of this Time guy coming back again then we need to know," Germany said.

To this Earth gave a little laugh and said, "I assure you that he will come back. In fact, he has been watching you guys for a while and knows that I'm here."

When she said this, the nations began to look around for the stranger, only to see no one out of the ordinary. After seeing that they were alone, they began to frantically search the rest of the floor and building for someone watching them but could not find anyone who looked odd or made them feel odd like Earth.

As they searched, Earth simply shook her head and stared out the window from the conference room. As she looked down, she noticed a man with a gray pony tail stare up at her. They looked at eachother for several moments before the man motioned for her to come down.

Before she moved from the window, Hong Kong joined her to see what she was looking at. When he noticed the man staring at them he asked, "So is that Time?"

She nodded and started on her way down to speak with him, passing most of the nations on her way down. As she walked past them, they would pause and look at her before joining her on her way. When it reached the front door, the nations waited as Earth walked up to the man.

**Sorry it's short.**

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eleven

The nations watched from the building's front as Earth and Time talked to eachother. As they watched, several of them began to talk to one another.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Taiwan asked.

"Why don't we find out?" America said while starting to walk towards them. England grabbed him, however, and held him back; causing America to exclaim, "Hey!"

"I'm not sure what they're saying, but unless it concerns us I doubt we need to know," England said.

"Vee, Earth looks pretty upset," Italy said when she turned away from Time with a huff.

As the others whispered to one another or tried to hear what they were saying, China had decided that he had enough of being left out of the loop and started to walk towards his past guardians. When he began to walk over to them, the two of them turned towards him and Earth began to walk towards the nations.

When she reached the nations Japan asked, "So what is going to happen now?"

"Don't worry, Time won't bother any of you again," She said while smiling at them. Germany was about to ask something, but stopped when he heard Time calling for Earth. She gave them a smile before turning towards China and saying, "Keep in touch Yao."

With this said, Earth and Time left for their own home. After they were gone, the nations began to head back to the conference room. As they headed back, they began to talk about what had happened.

"Before I forget," China began while facing Japan, "Erase that video you have of me aru."

"No problem," Japan said while showing China him erase the video off of his phone. After seeing China's relieved face Japan continued, "I'm certain the pictures the others and me posted on Facebook will be good enough."

Upon hearing this China turned to the rest of the Asian nations and told them to get rid of the pictures, only to be laughed at and told 'no.'

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to us? If we didn't find you, you would have probably been hurt worse than you were," Korea said while giving China a surprise hug; causing China to try pushing him off.

"Someone's a little grouchy. Is little China missing his mommy already?" Taiwan said while giving out a laugh. In response to this China began to blush and yell at her for making stupid jokes.

"Hey England, you have a spell for making people younger right? Do you think you could turn China back to a toddler again? I think he was easier to deal with at that age," Vietnam said half jokingly.

"Nyet, I like China at this age," Russia said while pulling China away from the other Asians.

By then the group had reached the conference room and China had had enough of the other people. At last it reached the point where he yelled out at a few of them, "This is why I never told any of you guys about them aru!"

With China no longer a toddler the main issue of the meeting was resolved, so the meeting was wrapped up rather easily. Since the meeting was done, China went back to his house to see what work had piled up over the last few weeks. Seeing that there was quite a bit, he sat down at his desk with a disgruntled sigh and began to leaf through the first folder.

As he began to look through the folder he heard his phone ring. With another sigh, he picked up the phone and was greeted by Time. When he heard who it was China asked, "What do you want now, aru?"

"Earth wanted me to apologize to you for turning you into a toddler. So, sorry Yao," Time said.

"It's alright, I guess, aru. But what where you guys even fighting about to begin with?" China asked.

To the question Time paused for a moment before replying, "Sometimes a mother and father just have different strategies for dealing with unruly children, and when those strategies don't work together it can lead to other issues. Good bye Yao."

China paused and looked at the phone when he realized he was hung up on, only to then replace it and shake his head. Sometimes he understood his parents just as little as the other nations, but then again that was how they acted.

**Right, not the world's greatest ending, but I hope you guys liked it. Also, thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, subscribing and or favoriting the story- you're all great.**

**As always, please review. **


End file.
